To enhance friction performance on ice of studless tires, a rubber composition for a tire tread containing, per 100 parts by mass of a rubber component formed from a diene rubber, from 10 parts by mass to 50 parts by mass of a polymer gel, which is crosslinked rubber particles having an average particle diameter of 40 to 200 nm, and from 20 parts by mass to 40 parts by mass of powder formed from porous carbide of plant and having an average particle diameter of 10 to 500 μm has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-51942A). However, in light of problems such that enhancement of the friction performance on ice is insufficient and the wear resistance is deteriorated, the inventors of the present technology have already proposed a composition containing a diene rubber as a main component, and a crosslinkable component formed from a crosslinkable oligomer or polymer that is not miscible with the diene rubber (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-010967A). According to this composition, the friction performance on ice and the wear resistance can be enhanced.